1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wiring structures and methods for making the same, and more particularly to crenulated wiring to improve performance of integrated circuits in view of shrinking technology sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology shrinks, resistive-capacitive (RC) impedance associated with back end of line (BEOL) wiring increases dramatically. Such wiring, often referred to as “thin-wires”, is mostly driven by the fact that resistance (as well as the resistivity) increases with decreasing dimensions. The resistance increase with decreasing pitch as technology shrinks causes many issues.
One way to attempt to control these issues is to increase the aspect ratio (AR) of the wires or increase volume of the conductors, both of which have severe drawbacks. In the first case, increasing AR increases capacitance. In addition, it becomes more difficult to fill higher aspect ratio trenches. Increasing conductor volume (or decreasing liner thickness) makes it difficult to deposit films below a certain thickness in a layer of a structure.